Polarstorm
Commander of the GOON Special Operations Task Force and Head Military Advisor of the Joegame Empire. Considered one of the best military minds of the Goon Commanders, unflinching in battle and not afraid to die for the Goon cause. History Due to Polarstorm's unique history he has fought many battle on many fronts and in many timelines. Born at the end of the 21st century on earth, he was surrounded by the threat of war. World War 3 against the Chinese was near. When he was old enough he joined the Irish army. His heroic actions got him promoted to Major by his 25th birthday after saving his squad when a recon mission went wrong. He was reassigned to a special forces team in the newly formed European Command. It was during his first fateful mission (Operation RED ICE) that threw him forward in time along with the remaining members of his team. Arriving in a war torn future, he was recruited by Lord Darkness and was immediately put to work in the 22nd century fighting the Angels as a special ops team. During Polarstorm's history he was transported back in time to retrieve an artifact that appeared on earth in the early days of the 21st century, this was known as the Siberian Incident. However with time travel being new and untested, Polarstorm and his team was transported a little too far into the past. Along with the Goon team, some Angels past through the time rift before Lord Darkness could close it from the other side in time. The Angels attacked Polarstorm's transport ship which resulted in the ship's core drive going into overload. The resulting explosion was recorded in earth history as the Tunguska event. With Polarstorm's ship destroyed and too far in the past, the team set about recovering enough equipment from the wreckage to create a mass cryogenics unit for the team to wait until the right year. All equipment was moved to an Irish military base in West Cork, Ireland. The base was purchased from the military and all records destroyed. This was to become the base of operations for the newly formed I.G.S (International Goon Squad). The base was outfitted and the cryogenics unit set up so the team were frozen for a hundred years. As they slept, some Angels who managed to escape were awaiting the Goons' return. While there in the early 21st century, Polarstorm and his team searched for other strange artifacts that could cause a change in history if the Angels managed to get a hold of them. The Siberian incident resulted in the loss of many of the members of the Goon team and while on mysterious island, Polarstorm found a weapon of unspeakable power- Black Ice. Once the mission was completed, he was thrown back through time again, only to arrive back on the battlefield against the Angels once more. Polarstorm was promoted to Goon Commander 4 for his work in the Siberian Incident and the successful delivery of the artifact which destroyed the Angel homeworld. With the Angel homeworld destroyed, the war with the Angels continued to rage on as the Angels unwilling to admit they had been beaten. From massive battles and attacks on Goon worlds, millions of Goon soldiers were lost and most of the commanders along with them. Polarstorm was left as the last high ranking officer left alive. It was around this time that Lord Darkness disappeared and Darko (who is killed in action along with the head Angel on the Angel homeworld) left the command open. Polarstorm reluctantly takes control of what was left of the Goon forces. Victory comes with Polarstorm in command, the final planet with the Angels is overrun and all are destroyed. The universe rejoices at the destruction of humanity's enemy, the Goon army is hailed as the saviour of the universe. But as time passes, the army gets restless and the people of the universe get tired of the drunk soldiers and raiding parties. With the Angels gone and no wars left to fight, Polarstorm orders CODE 15 be put into effect. All Goons are transported to a specially designed outpost on the edge of space. This planet will store the entire army when they are put into cryogenic stasis. This was Polarstorm's last ditch effort to try and preserve their good name and to search for a future war that will challenge the Goons (who only exist for conflic)t. As Polarstorm is putting the final lockdown codes into the computer, Lord Darkness appears behind Polarstorm injecting him with the cryogenics serum as well and puts him in a command cryo unit. Lord Darkness's last words to Polarstorm echo through the millennia, "Your war is not over yet Major". Tales of a lost frozen army are told over the hundreds and thousands of years that pass by- an entire planet of sleeping warriors, a colossal fleet of war star battleships, tremendous treasure and vast armoury of weapon systems never seen before. Such tales had people all across the universe searching but none came close to finding the resting place of the frozen army. Lord Joe learns of the legends and along with Dr Professor they decide to search for the resting place of this lost army. The resulting quest awakens Polarstorm and the army is successfully unfrozen- just in time to fight off the fleet of a wealthy treasure hunter who had been following Lord Joe. Lord Joe and Dr Professor watch in amazement as the Goons, straight out of cryogenics, launch their fleet and destroy the attacking fleet in seconds. With the army awake and fully ready to battle once more, Lord Joe asks for Polarstorm to join him in ridding the universe of evil and unite it under one flag. Polarstorm agrees to follow Joe and pledges allegiance to fight once more, bringing control to a universe that had once belonged to Lord Darkness. Weapons Along with all standard issue Goon weapons, Polarstorm has one special weapon that is used to fight Angels. '' '' Black Ice'' is Polarstorm's most powerful weapon, capable of destroying an Angel with one shot. Where other weapons do no damage this pistol can punch a hole in the side of a battleship. The gun is a typical pistol but during the Siberian Incident it was made into a fearful weapon. Its cold black metal seems to trap light, along the semi automatic slide glows a blood red crystal ominously with what seems like a miniature lightning storm pulsing inside the crystal. When the gun is fired, a large flash of red appears from the muzzle that seems to rip a hole in the fabric of the universe. As the shot travels through the air it leaves behind a sort of red crystal trail that hangs for a second before dissipating. The sound of the shot sounds like a screech mixed with a crackling sound. The weapon holds no known ammunition, Polarstorm himself has said he has never once needed to reload it.'' Black Ice sits in a secure gun safe behind Polarstormls desk in his office on the main Joegame homeworld. He never travels without it, fearing the return of the Angels at any moment. Personality and Traits Polarstorm can be seen wearing full Goon military uniform when not in the field, as he believes an officer should dress like one even when not on the battlefield. Polarstorm favours wearing full black combats- the uniform he wore when part of the special forces unit. He wears no combat helmet but does wear the combat mask when it is needed, Polarstorm loves war and thrives on winning. His wit and sometimes cheesy one-liners hides a truly unique intelligence. On many occasions he has assaulted an enemy stronghold with only a small squad and come out victorious. Polarstorm also believes in patience and will watch the enemy movements before making a battle plan. However he is very capable of making tactical decisions on the move. He was given the nickname of Polarstorm by his original special ops team for being a "cold storm that froze his enemies in place and killing them quickly". After hearing this, someone in the intelligence department decided to use the nickname as his callsign. As he progressed into the Lord Darkness universe and Joegame universe, he is still called "Polarstorm" or just "The Major". One of Polarstorm's missions led him to battle with one of the Goon Commanders (who was trying to defect from the Joegame Empire with a full Goon space cruiser of Goons). His eye was badly damaged when his battleship took a direct hit to the bridge, and later had to be completely removed. Dr Professor replaced Polarstorm's eye with a cybernetic one, secretly wanting to document Goon progress. During a mission against the Angels, the eye becomes totally connected to Polarstorm and disconnecting Dr Professor. The eye glows an deep blue when Polarstorm is angry. Books When Polarstorm returned to present day Earth to retrieve the artifact, he underwent many side missions to find other artifacts of knowledge and power. These missions are documented in book form, and they chronicle his team's actions around the world- doing battle with Angels and some human enemies. Operation RED ICE: World War 3 is about to begin. A team is sent to a secret base to recover a new weapon that could win the war for whoever has control of it. During the battle, the weapon goes critical and the entire base is thought destroyed. However, it has been sucked into the future along with Polarstorm and his team. ( Polarstorm.) Operation TIME JUNCTION: Polarstorm is sent back in time by Lord Darkness. Operation REAPER: A German assassin nicknamed "The Grim Reaper" has started to kill all the heads of governments around the world. The Grim Reaper seems to have in his possession an artifact that enables him to escape the clutches of the authorities. ( Grim Reaper) Operation STORMFORCE: Polarstorm is sent to track down an artifact that controls the weather in the Sahara desert, but Polarstorm isn't the only one after it. (Eye of the Storm) Operation SEA STAR: The search begins for an artifact on the bottom of the ocean that could result in the destruction of the world. Operation SIBERIA: The mission the team has been waiting for has begun- the race to find the artifact on a mysterious island that has appeared in the Arctic sea.( Siberian Incident) Alternate Future During a battle with Thor, Polarstorm gets separated from the rest of the team. An accident causes Lord Joe, Dr Professor and Darko get transported into the future. They find that Joegame is no more- no more Angels, Hell Dogs or any of the Joegame enemies. Even the Knowing ones have been decimated. They discover that they have been sent 400 years in the future and things have considerably changed. The universe is controlled by the Goons, with a much older Polarstorm in command- one that has lost his mind. They discover that this Polarstorm had waited for Lord Joe to return but then had realised that with his leader dead he now commanded an entire empire. He fought on in Joegames name but soon his mind turned to his own ideas. He began experimentation on what remained of the Angels to find a way to be immortal like them along with a way to control Angel powers. The creation of Polarstorm's daughter was the first step in this endeavour- a half human, half Angel hybrid. She became Polarstorm's puppet and he felt no remorse for treating her with disdain. Polarstorm also had Thor chained up in the main fortress of the Goons because he "enjoys taunting and torturing an immortal". When Polarstorm learned that Lord Joe returned, he dispatched his best soldiers to kill him so he may keep his empire They escape with the help of some of the remaining Darko clones but are eventually hunted down by Polarstorm's daughter. Dr Professor uses his knowledge to disorient her, making her question both her father and her existence. In the end Polarstorm is killed by his own daughter. The resulting explosion triggers the time warp and Lord Joe, the Dr and Darko return to their own time to see their Polarstorm still fighting with Thor. They join in to help him defeat Thor. From then on, Lord Joe keeps a close, watchful eye on Polarstorm. Category:Characters